


Christmas in Tokyo

by beyondthehunt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Malec, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt
Summary: Magnus is surprised by Alec for their fiftieth Christmas together.





	Christmas in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some Christmas fluff! Happy Holidays ~
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, as I wrote this last minute.

“I have to say Alexander, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.” 

Magnus stared at the table set up in their hotel bedroom, which was decorated with Christmas ornaments. Candles were lit and two plate settings sat at the opposite ends of the table. The meal Alec had planned was a medium-rare steak with wine, a meal in which he knew Magnus would enjoy. When Alec had said he had a surprise for their fiftieth Christmas together, Magnus certainly did not expect this, especially since the two had to work for most of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

“Shall we?” Alec said, taking Magnus’s hands, leading him over to the table.

“How did you manage to set this all up?” Magnus asked, taking a seat.

“Catarina helped,” Alec told with a smile. He reached and poured the wine into their glasses, holding his up for a toast. “Merry Christmas. Here’s to many more.”

Magnus clinked his glass with Alec’s, grinning at his husband. They dug into the steak, talking about their day. Alec went on about a shadowhunter he was training, who kept falling onto his ass. Granted, Alec chose to train outside, where the ground was covered in ice, but he figured the young man needed a challenge. Magnus told him about his client, an old woman who wanted him to enchant her husband’s reindeers in order to make them fly. The husband wanted to play Santa.

“How the hell did they get reindeers? And please tell me you didn’t actually enchant those poor reindeers,” Alec had responded.

“I didn’t bother to ask and my dear, what kind of man do you take me for? I was not going to let some poor man fly high up in the air just because he wanted to get a taste of what it’d be like to be Santa Claus. Please.”

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure. The Institute would have likely gotten many reports about some man in the sky with magical reindeers, confused out of their minds.”

“Can you imagine? ‘Oh yeah, Santa Claus is real, and look, so is Rudoplh!’” 

Alec let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. He stared at Magnus before quirking his lips intos a smirk. “Come here.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, yet obliged. He sauntered over to Alec teasingly before settling into his laps. “Are we going to do act out some weird Santa fantasy of yours now?”

Alec snorted. “No, but I did want to do this.” Taking out mistletoe from his pocket, Alec held it above their heads, biting his lips. 

Magnus just rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss. Alec sighed happily into the kiss, dropping the mistletoe in order to pull Magnus closer. Magnus thought then that they should do Christmas in Tokyo every year.


End file.
